The Twins' Memorable Birthday
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What if the founders of Hogwarts, namely Salazar Slytherin, prank the Weasley twins for their seventeenth birthday? Warnings: Completely AU, multiple character deaths (thus the rating).


**The Weasley Twins' Memorable Birthday**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

**_Just a pointless drabble for the first of April!_**

* * *

Almost everyone at Hogwarts - teachers and students equally - knew that Salazar Slytherin was the most famous Potions Master of all times. However, one information was lost in the twentieth century - the fact that he could all the well be named the greatest prankster of all times.

Together with his wife Helga and their best friends Rowena and Godric, he founded Hogwarts, before he busied himself inventing potions recipes for healing elixirs and prank items likewise.

Once told by Rowena, who was the most brilliant Seer of all times, that he would need to travel to exactly one thousand years into the future, he invented the so-called bubble cauldron for the sole use of his bubble potion.

HP

The first of April, 1995, was a tempest day in Scotland. Rain, hail, thunder and storm did their best to provide sleepless nights for the inhabitants of Hogwarts, especially for the older professors who were more susceptible to influences from the weather than the children.

Two boys, who were going to be seventeen years old on that day, were fast asleep - until all of a sudden, something landed on their stomachs with a loud crack.

Fred and George Weasley woke up, staring at the bright green thing in front of their eyes in confusion.

"Fred...?"

"... George?" they spoke up, questioningly, before they instinctively reached out to the never before seen items, simultaneously.

In front of their dormmates' eyes, who had equally woken up by the loud sound, the twins were whisked away, as soon as they touched the strange items.

HP

Fred and George exchanged a glance, before they eyed their surroundings in confusion.

"Where are we?..."

"... This still seems to be Hogwarts..."

"... but still..."

"... It's almost...

"... as if someone had played a prank on us..."

"... on our birthday," they mused, aloud.

Suddenly, an unknown wizard stepped into the room.

"Welcome to my private quarters," he greeted the twins, smirking.

"Excuse me, sir..."

"... but who are you..."

"... and how dare you..."

"... kidnap us from our dormitories..."

"... by Portkey?" the twins queried, staring at the wizard who was wearing extremely strange clothes.

"I'm Salazar Slytherin," the man replied, grinning.

"Oh right..."

"... sure..."

"... and we're the twins from hell," the twins replied, laughing.

"In contrary to you, young men, I know exactly who you are," the older wizard replied. "My friend Rowena, who is a Seer, told me that you're the greatest pranksters of all times after myself," he informed the twins, only to continue, "Therefore, I've decided to make you my apprentices."

The twins merely gaped at the older wizard, who handed each of them a small phial. "Here, this is the bubble potion," he explained. "You have to climb into the bubble cauldron, pour the potion over yourselves and say, 'First of April, 995', he instructed the boys, ignoring their incredulous looks.

"This sounds like fun. Let's try together," the twins decided and jumped into the large, black cauldron that was standing in a corner of the slightly ancient looking living room.

"First of April, 995," they shouted, simultaneously, realising with a slight feeling of anxiousness that the cauldron began to turn around faster and faster until the movement finally stopped and they were flung out, making a soft landing on an old fashioned carpet.

HP

Fred and George curiously let their eyes wander around the room, which seemed to be the same room, in which they had been together with the unknown wizard, who just followed them out of the black cauldron.

"Welcome to my time," he said, smirking, just when two young witches entered the room and introduced themselves as Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

"Excuse me..."

"... We know that it's the first of April..."

"... but who are you really?" the twins queried, exchanging a quick look.

HP

It was only a few hours later, after the founders had shown them Hogwarts of their time, introduced them to Godric Gryffindor, his familiar Fawkes and Salazar's basilisk Amaterasu, that the twins finally believed that they found themselves in the time of the founding of Hogwarts.

HP

During the following three years, Fred and George Weasley remained at Hogwarts in the past, where Salazar Slytherin instructed them in the fine art of brewing all different kind of potions until they had efficiently passed their NEWT as well as their Potions masteries.

When the twins worried about being missed in the future, the founders reassured them that they'd be able to travel back exactly to the day, on which they had left. Helga Hufflepuff even de-aged Fred and George, so that they were again just seventeen years old when they finally said good-bye to the founders, who had become like a second family to them.

HP

Back in their own time, the twins searched out Harry and sent him through the bubble cauldron, before they gave a small phial to Dobby with the instruction to spell the content right into Dolores Umbridge's system. Finally, they headed to the headmaster's office to hand over a letter from the founders addressed to Albus Dumbledore. They curiously observed how the old wizard unfolded the parchment and engrossed himself into his reading.

_'To the headmaster of Hogwarts on April 1, 1995,_

_We, the four founders of Hogwarts, declare that from April 1, 1995, Fred and George Weasley shall be the rightful Potions Masters and Potions professors of Hogwarts. They have taken their Potions NEWTS and Mastery in our time. At the same time, the heir of all four of us, Harry Potter, who has equally taken his NEWTs in our time, shall become the headmaster. Your current headmaster and Potions professor must retire as of this date. In case of non-compliance, the consequences will be grave._

_Yours sincerely_

_Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin'_

Dumbledore finally looked up to the twins.

"Very inventive, Messrs. Weasley," he spoke up, before he proceeded to offer them a lemon drop.

Fred and George exchanged a grave look, refusing to accept the sweet at the same time.

"Perhaps it would be wise..."

"... to do some checks and confirm..."

"... that this parchment is authentic," they suggested before they took their leave, glancing at their head of house, who was watching the scene, her mouth stretched to a thin line.

HP

It was at breakfast in the Great Hall in the morning of the second April, just when Harry Potter returned from a three-year-stay one thousand years in the past, that Professor McGonagall stepped over to her house table.

"Messrs. Weasley, Potter and Longbottom, please follow me to the head table," she said, crisply. "Professors Dumbledore and Snape suddenly died during the night, while Professor Umbridge seems to have lost her complete memory, and I'm afraid you're going to have to fill their positions as of today. Mr. Longbottom, I trust that you'll be able to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Unobtrusively, she wiped a tear from her left cheek, before she added as an afterthought, "Apparently, the letter from the founders was not an April's fool. Congratulations to the four of you, and a belated happy birthday, Messrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Professor," the twins replied, thinking, _'This was the best birthday we ever had - and the longest.'_

**The End**


End file.
